


Colored Pencils

by Alexicon



Series: dc works [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicon/pseuds/Alexicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim comes home from volunteering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colored Pencils

Jason heard the door open and close again in quick succession and called out, “So how was _your_ day?” from the kitchen with a private grin on his face.

The only response he got was a long groan and that creak the sofa always made when Tim collapsed onto it in his typical dramatic way. Jason didn’t know the details (he’d been too amused by the result), but somehow Tim’d been roped into volunteering for some children’s daycare or other. Tim blamed Damian, but then he always did; Jason had learned not to trust _those_ accusations a while ago.

“That good, huh?” Jason joked as he washed his hands.

“I don’t think I’ve seen that many children in one place since _I_ was that young,” said Tim, muffled. “Probably not even then. I was too afraid to count them, in case naming a number that high summoned a demon or something.”

“Didn’t know numbers could summon demons,” Jason remarked, strolling into the living room and sitting on the chair by Tim’s head.

Tim gave an idle wave. “This one would have, whatever it was.” Tim’s head popped up, expression suddenly fierce. His eyes focused on Jason for the first time since he’d come in and then _glared_. “Do you know how many colored pencils I sharpened today?”

“A lot?” Jason guessed, trying not to smile in the face of Tim’s frustration.

“A _lot_ ,” Tim told him fervently. “I didn’t know there were that many colored pencils in the world. How do kids stand having to sharpen them constantly? And, Jason. I have a blister on my hand. From _sharpening pencils_. Don’t we have technology to overcome this? Shouldn’t these kids be coloring on tablets or something?”

“Where’s the blister?”

Tim proffered his hand, muttering about directing funds to upgrade the tech at this children’s center. The blister was on Tim’s middle finger. Of course, Jason had to poke it. Tim winced and narrowed his eyes at Jason.

“I hope you didn’t show this to the kids,” Jason noted, suppressing a smirk. “That would be inappropriate.”

“What? No. Why would -- oh. Oh my god,” said Tim. He snatched his hand back. “No, I did not _flip off_ any of the kids.”

Jason gave Tim a pleasant (and almost completely insincere) smile. “Then you didn’t do too badly.”

“I was very considerate,” Tim informed him.

“See, you say it like that and I start to doubt,” muttered Jason. The next second, he felt something hit his forehead. “Hey!” Jason glanced down to see what had hit him, which was caught in a fold of his jeans. It was a yellow spot of color against the dark denim, and looked to be -- “Is this the point of a colored pencil?”

“They kept breaking,” said Tim. “I didn’t know what to do with all of them. I must have a dozen in my pocket now.”

“You better not leave them in your pocket, I won’t be held accountable for my actions if that stains my laundry,” Jason warned. “And wasn’t there a trashcan? You were throwing the shavings away, right? You don’t have a pocketful of those, do you?”

Tim flapped his hand lazily in Jason’s direction. “There was a, a bucket for the shavings. I couldn’t find the trashcan and I wasn’t sure if the broken tips counted as shavings.”

“That is _sad_.”

Tim buried his face in the cushion. “I know. Shut up.”

Jason kissed Tim’s hand and stood. “I have food, come eat. Then we can watch something,” he suggested.

Tim’s head perked up infinitesimally. “Anything good?”

“I made tacos,” Jason told him with raised eyebrows, daring him to say something sassy.

“So, yes,” Tim said, going from rolling over to standing in one smooth motion.

Jason grinned, caught somewhere between charmed and amused, as per usual with Tim. “Good answer, Timmy-boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://lexiconallie.tumblr.com)!


End file.
